listones turquesas vs peinetas españolas
by fanfic designer
Summary: El primero de enero se celebra el año nuevo en muchos paises, y es una fecha importante para muchas personas, pero para Juubei solo significa una cosa, el cumpleaños de Kazuki! de nuevo tendrà que pensar en el regalo perfecto , sin saber que alguien mas le harà la competencia. Capitulo unico:JXK;BXK. lean! y feliz año!


Año nuevo .. significa fics nuevos , jajajaja estoy lista , fresca y renovada para escribir nuevas historias de GB .. muchas ya adelantadas; otras prometidas .. así que este 2013 deben estar pendientes.. por cierto feliz año nuevo todos! XD Que inicien bien sus actividades .. les traigo un fic especial por ser 1ero de enero el cumple de cierto hilandero , quien merece reconocimiento! Wi! Feliz cumple Kazuki!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece.. bla, bla ya lo saben , es propiedad de sus respectivos autores . No hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo .. así que solo con fin de entretenimiento , gracias por leer!

**Nota:** los personajes pueden presentar OCP (Other carácter personality) , yaoi: Juubei/Kazuki; Ban/Kazuki , cap único . One-shot . lo que tenga "*" tiene nota al final de pagina , no olviden revisar

Dedicado a **sebas-chan** .. sé que te agrada la pareja Ban/Kazuki … así que este fic te gustará , gracias por el apoyo y por leer mis humildes historias .

**Listones turquesas vs Peinetas españolas**

Cada 1ero de enero muchos países del mundo celebraban el inicio de un nuevo año, con festividades de año nuevo , fiestas , reuniones familiares y de amigos , bebida , baile etc y una serie de buenos deseos para todos , pero para otros no era más que un día mas , pues las celebraciones de inicio de año correspondía a fechas distintas , como lo eran el caso de Japón, China y otros países Orientales*.

Sin embargo para Juubei Kakei el primero de enero representaba una fecha especialmente importante porque era el cumpleaños de Kazuki .

Aun estaba indeciso sobre el regalo que le daría al Fuuchoin por su cumpleaños , sin embargo en su última visita al centro comercial en compañía de su hermana , Sakura , quien siempre lo ayudaba en esos casos en los que no sabía bien que comprarle , ella siempre tenía el regalo perfecto . Esa vez Sakura realmente se lució escogiendo un hermoso par de peinetas al estilo español con hermosos adornos dorados, plateados y de lindas perlas justo para adornar el ya largo y sedoso cabello del maestro de los hilos quién por fin después de muchos meses de arduo trabajo y cuidados ya tenía un envidiable cabello que llegaba lustroso, oscuro y prefecto hasta la cintura , le había crecido rápido y saludable y había que rendir homenaje a esa caudal de "capellli*" con un adorno digno de su belleza.

Sin embargo no solo Sakura y Juubei habían pensado en el cabello de Kazuki como objeto de goce estético e inspiración celestial , había otra persona que había pensado , soñado y deseado ese cabello durante largas y afiebradas horas, días , meses e incluso años de insomnio .Tocarlo , acariciarlo, enredar sus dedos en él , olfatear profundamente el aroma de su shampoo, etc, etc.

Y allí estaba era el día , Juubei había entrado a la tienda de mascotas con el fin de proveer de alimento a sus mascotas (era la perfecta oportunidad) , y Kazuki se había quedado a fuera admirando su regalo nuevo, tratando de ponérselo, se sentó en una banquita a las afueras del comercial , mientras ajustaba su regalo nuevo en su oscuro cabello hasta que algo o más bien "alguien" lo sorprendió.

-hola.. lindos adornos para el cabello , cortesía del Kakei verdad?-Kazuki se volteó para quedar de frente a su interlocutor , Ban Midou con una sonrisa entre socarrona e irónica le veía de pies a cabeza ,sin perder detalle , Kazuki estaba perfecto , con un jeans gris plomo ajustados a su cuerpo , botas altas beige y un suéter color crema de cuello de tortuga y mangas arrebolladas*

-Ban? .. –los ojos de Kazuki se perdieron sin querer en las cerúleas orbes de Ban y de inmediato le vino un fuerte sonrojo que no pudo evitar ni mucho menos disimular .

-es tu cumpleaños no?.. toma –Ban le tendió una cajita envuelta en papel azul con verde y un moño celeste metalizado . El Fuuchoin verificó que Juubei no estuviera saliendo de la tienda antes de recibirlo un poco desconfiado .

-a que se debe esto?-preguntó alzando una ceja y sin creérselo del todo

-que no es tu cumpleaños? .. si no lo quieres devuélvemelo –le dijo Midou sin abandonar su cinismo

-si lo quiero .. gracias .. puedo abrirlo?-preguntó viendo divertido como Ban se sonrojaba un poco

-claro , no es tuyo acaso?

-jaja está bien .. gracias –al abrir la cajita , vio un par de largos listones de seda color turquesa , como los que usualmente utilizaba en su cabello, Ban era observador .

-wow! Son hermosos.. .. gracias -la sonrisa sincera y enorme en los labios de Kazuki solo logró hacer a Ban ruborizarse aun mas copiosamente

-el Kakei se me adelantó y te obsequió esas peinetas que están más bonitas

-no es cierto .. los listones también me gustan .. están lindos , te lo agradezco

-es que noté que tu cabello esta tan largo.. si los usas por favor dile que tú los compraste de acuerdo?-le dijo mientras miraba con cierto nerviosismo la puerta de la tienda para mascotas

-no te preocupes así lo haré .. pero me gustaría saber cuál es el motivo del regalo .. como debería interpretar esto?-le preguntó nervioso mientas fingía ponerle excesiva atención a los listones

-tómalo e interprétalo como quieras .. me voy .. o el Kakei me dejará como alfiletero si me encuentra a menos de un metro de ti

-jajajajaja .. no creo que eso pase .. eres más fuerte que Juubei o incluso que yo .. porque el jagan y la mordedura de serpiente son ataques directos y ofensivos , mientras que las agujas voladoras y la técnica de los hilos son taques defensivos a distancia .. llevas las de ganar contra cualquiera de nosotros dos .

-que pretendes diciéndome eso?

-nada .. lo mismo que tu pretendes regalándome algo y haciendo que finja que yo lo compré –le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa que hizo que la cara de Ban ardiera en carmesí

-que estupidez.. úsalos o deséchalos como quieras .. me da igual , hasta otro día hilandero-dijo mientras se despedía y se iba calle abajo despareciendo en una esquina. Y fue justo a tiempo porque en ese instante salía un confundido Juubei , Kazuki se apresuró a guardar la cajita de regalo y su contenido en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes que el Kakei lo viera .

-Kazuki.. me ayudarais a escoger los alimentos? , todo se me hace una confusión .. no sé si a Talk Machine se le compra alpiste o semillas de girasol y si el pez come alimento deshidratado en hojuelas o unas bolitas de colores que me ofreció la dependiente de mostrador .. –dijo rascándose la cabeza

-jajajaja Oh Juubei! no te preocupes déjame ayudarte con eso .. Tal Machine come semillas de girasol y el pez come las hojuelas ;por cierto hay que comprarle paté para gato y concentrado a Deimos aprovechando que estamos acá –le dijo tomándolo de la mano y regresando juntos al "Pet Shop"

-jaja lo vez , tu si sabes de esas cosas .. oh por cierto lograste ponerte la peineta .. se te ve preciosa –lo halagó el Kakei

-oh .. muchas gracias Juubei .. me encantan , las mejillas de Kazuki se encedieron ante el halago de su pareja.

-que bueno .. Sakura es muy buena con los obsequios .. yo soy un poco torpe para esas cosas –dijo bajando el rostro ruborizado

-jaja no es verdad , no creo que seas torpe cariño , fue un lindo detalle de los dos .. ya me encargaré de enviarle un recuerdo en agradecimiento a tu hermana.

-jajajaja eso estaría bien , gracias Kazuki .

Kazuki se sintió un poco mal de haberle recibido el regalo a Ban tal vez no debió hacerlo , pero pensó que esos listones simplemente se le verían preciosos , sonrió para sus adentros mientras terminaban las compras , Juubie ya le había prometido invitarlo a cenar esa noche, con esos pensamientos se aferró mas a la mano del Kakei mientras la sonrisa seguía adornando su semblante .

**Fin **

**Jajajaja lo sè .. ese Kazuki a veces puede ser muy travieso y malo , jajajaja gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo para los que lo celebren el 1er de enero, hasta el siguiente fic! Se cuidan! Y gracias por leer! **

_**Notas:**_

*La fecha de comienzo del Año Nuevo Chino viene determinada por el calendario lunisolar utilizado tradicionalmente en China y en otros pueblos que se han visto influidos por la cultura han, como coreanos, japoneses o vietnamitas. La celebración del Año Nuevo puede haber tenido un origen común con festividades similares de otras regiones. El año nuevo chino cae en el día de la luna nueva más próximo al día equidistante entre el Solsticio de Invierno (冬至，_Dōng zhì_, entre el 21 y el 23 de diciembre) y el Equinoccio de Primavera (春分，_Chūn fēn_, entre el 20 y el 21 de marzo) del hemisferio norte. Ese día equidistante entre esas dos fechas cae entre el 3 y el 5 de febrero, en una fecha que está aproximadamente 45 días después de la del Solsticio de Invierno, y 45 días antes de la del Equinoccio de Primavera.

*C_apelli _es cabello en italiano

*es ese estilo de manga como de princesa tan elegante y utilizado en la época victoriana.


End file.
